Motion Picture Funnies Weekly Vol 1 1
Supporting Characters: * * Other Characters: * Crew of S.S. Recovery ** Captain ** ** ** ** ** * ** Races and Species: * * * Locations: * ** *** **** Vehicles: * * | StoryTitle2 = Kar Toon and his Copy Cat | Writer2_1 = Martin Filchock | Penciler2_1 = Martin Filchock | Inker2_1 = Martin Filchock | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = Martin Filchock | Editor2_1 = Lloyd Jacquet | Synopsis2 = A boy (presumably named Kar Toon) wants to make an animation, so he draws a cat and start recording with some kind of camera with two lightbulbs connected to it. An explosion occurs, the kid determines that it's because of a mouse who caused a short-circuit, but more shockingly yet, the draw repeat what he says. He thinks that maybe the explosion affected his hearing, or even worse, he might be going nuts. When he is about to get a solution for the mouse, the cat leave the canvas and go inside the camera, hunting successfully the mouse. The boy is amazed by this phenomenom and discovers that the cat can shrink or enlarge it's body, and also can repeat what he says (thereby, call it Copy Cat). The boy then is excited to tell his uncle about the cat, but then he regrets that though when he remembered that his uncle said to him that he will break his neck if he caught him fooling around. He propose to keep it a secret and to sneak out to get milk; the cat repeats the word "milk" and the kid proceed to explain to the cat what milk is, drawing a cow in the canvas; the cat dissapears, it's seems that it's scared of the drawing, so he erase it to draw a calf instead, but then the cat reappears with a cow, soon after do the same with a calf. The cartoon ends with the three animals and the boy looking at the door as the boy states that his uncle just arrived. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Kar Toon * Copy Cat Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Kar Toon's uncle Races and Species: * * * * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Jolly the Newsie | Writer3_1 = George Peter | Penciler3_1 = George Peter | Inker3_1 = George Peter | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = | Editor3_1 = Lloyd Jacquet | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = | StoryTitle4 = The Wasp | Writer4_1 = Jay Fletcher | Penciler4_1 = Jay Fletcher | Inker4_1 = Jay Fletcher | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | Editor4_1 = Lloyd Jacquet | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = | StoryTitle5 = Origin of the American Ace | Writer5_1 = | Penciler5_1 = Paul Lauretta | Inker5_1 = Paul Lauretta | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = | Editor5_1 = Lloyd Jacquet | Synopsis5 = Synopsis is written for the reprinted stories in and . | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** **** *** Islet in Vehicles: * | Notes = * Motion Picture Funnies Weekly was a 36 page promotional book that was given out to movie theaters in April 1,1939. It was the very first comic publication associated with what would later become Marvel Comics. * "Here Is the Sub-Mariner!" reprinted in ** **''The Golden Age of Marvel Comics'' (October, 1997) **''Marvel Milestones: Dr. Strange, Silver Surfer, Sub-Mariner & Hulk'' (July, 2005) ** * "Here Is the Sub-Mariner!" reprinted as the first 8 pages in of the 12-page story ** ** (1990) **''Marvel Masterworks - Sub-Mariner'' (2002) ** ** **''Marvel Masterworks: Golden Age Marvel Comics'' (2012) * First six pages of "Origin of the American Ace" reprinted in ** **Marvel Comics Re-Presents: Marvel Comics #1 (1990) ** | Trivia = * Bill Everett's first appearance of Prince Namor the Sub-Mariner was in this comic as an eight page black and white story released six months before . | Recommended = | Links = }} pl:Motion_Picture_Funnies_Weekly_Vol._1_zeszyt_1 pt-br:Motion_Picture_Funnies_Weekly_Vol_1_1